


Yahoo

by virusq



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Birthday Party, Drabble, Gen, Robots, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaige and Deathtrap celebrate Claptrap's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yahoo

Gaige was ecstatic about Claptrap’s birthday party. By the third excuse, she felt a rejection reminiscent of that Junior High Nobel Prize Ceremony party no one attended. 

Resolute, she strapped on a party hat.

When the music started, she tossed a cup of soda onto Deathtrap’s motherboard. He sparked and spasmed in time with Claptrap’s grooves while she mouthed an apology.

When it was time for cake, they both stared expectantly at the sole organic in the room. She choked down forkfulls of dedication with a smile.

She’d never forget that party.

Mostly because they’d both uploaded it to YouTube.


End file.
